


a little longer

by illavarasi



Series: keeper of the lost cities   |   oneshots & drabbles [6]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: British!Tam Song, Insomnia, M/M, Yes., also also also credits to ishika because the british tam is actually from her, did i just write fluff?? yes i did, for like the first time ever?, me writing a self indulgent drabble?, tam has insomnia and i self project on him yes, uhhh this is inspired by my own sleeping habits LMAO, whoopsies, yes british tam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illavarasi/pseuds/illavarasi
Summary: time may or may not have resumed, but both boys knew that their time would be forever.and so they slept, ignoring the world's calls for a little longer, held their hands in an eternal promise for a little longer, and basked in their forever for a little longer.OR IN WHICH tam can't fall asleep, but keefe and the promise of forever might help.
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Series: keeper of the lost cities   |   oneshots & drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	a little longer

time stopped. it seemed like the seconds never ticked by, but neither of the two boys resting cared.

not that tam was sleeping.

his mind was occupied. he felt tired, but he just wasn't made for dreams.

it was moreover a living nightmare. one he was constantly awake for, no matter how hard he tried to submit to the sweet relief of sleep.

he tossed and turned, careful not to wake the other boy, who was resting with a serene smile on his face. _at least he was able to rest fine._

sleep was like poison. it possesses nightmares, but the most treasured dreams. it guards your secrets but fills your mind with unwanted insights. it gives you hope and faith and pride and contentment and light but then _snatches_ it all away, with a flick of its wrist.

maybe he couldn't sleep because his mind was accustomed to shadows around him. they kept him up but, his hands still urge to seek comfort from them.

he lost everything to these shadows, but they gave him something better back.

they gave him the boy lying beside him.

they gave him _keefe_.

tam tried to brush off his racing thoughts, and so he pulled the blanket a bit closer, breathing in and out slowly, trying to get his eyes to close.

he felt a shift beside him, and he froze. maybe if tam played dead, keefe would assume he was just imagining tam awake?

_oh god, why was he such a light sleeper?_

tam stiffened and shut his eyes tighter when he felt the gaze of the blond-haired boy on him.

"darling?" _oh fuck._ there we go, with that _bloody_ pet name again.

tam wasn't one for those, but he had to admit, keefe found a way to melt him into a puddle of mush with them.

"darling," keefe said, more persistent this time. tam knew his boyfriend knew him better than anyone else, and he definitely knew about tam's sleeping habits (or really, lack of)

tam peeked an eye open, sheepish grin on his face. "yeah?"

keefe gave him an unimpressed eyebrow raise. "what did we talk about?" keefe reached for tam's hand, rubbing comforting circles on it.

tam bit his lip, looking down. "to tell you if i can't sleep," tam dragged out, lips forming into a pout (not that he'd admit to that of course.)

keefe reached for tam's chin and tilted it to look into his. caring ice blue eyes met tam's silver-blue ones.

"why didn't you, then?" keefe asked, with an amused expression printed on his face.

tam didn't reply back, but keefe pulled tam in close, still. he hooked an arm under tam, and fell back asleep, almost instantly.

tam stared back at the boy beside him for a minute, before smiling fondly to himself when he was sure keefe had fallen asleep. he closed his eyes, and settled into keefe's arms, sleep finally overcoming him.

time may or may not have resumed, but both boys knew that their time would be forever.

and so they slept, ignoring the world's calls for a little longer, held their hands in an eternal promise for a little longer, and basked in their forever for _a little longer_.

**Author's Note:**

> i like my writing guys its a medical fuckin miracle


End file.
